An Auditore Affair
by Marlene101
Summary: A long-time family friend of the Auditore's, Elena Arconato has always been close to the Auditore brothers. When a surprising proposal from one brother occurs, she finds it difficult to repress her attraction to the other brother. Torn between her duty and her heart, Elena may very well be drawn into an Auditore Affair.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set towards to beginning of Assassin's Creed II. **

**I'm not sure if I am going to have it follow the story of the game, necessarily, but… WHO KNOWS?! **

**I have been working on this story for a long time, and I am glad that I finally got my thoughts together on paper.**

**I would like to give a shout-out to Mochassassin who has waited patiently for an extremely long time for this story to become a reality. Thanks for your support and excitement! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint!**

**The characters and events of Assassin's Creed are not owned by me… sadly.**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and pleading for strength.

"Finally, I have stolen you away for myself, _la mia signora prezioso_,"he whispered, dramatically looking over his shoulder and pulling me roughly against him. (my precious lady)

His arm securely held around my waist and his other hand tilted my chin up, forcing me to gaze up to his shimmering chocolate eyes.

"Ezio!" I whispered with a giggle. I placed both of my hands on his chest, but not necessarily wanting to push him away. "I am soon to be your sister-in-law."

He dipped his chin and the heat in his eyes made my cheeks warm quickly.

"Then I will be quick, _carissima_" he breathed, sending shivers down my spine and all the way back up. (dearest)

I nervously laughed and pushed out of his grasp, gently.

"Will you ever give up?" I asked, walking over to lean over the railing and silently pleading my cheeks to cool.

"Never," he swayed up and leaned over the railing next to me.

After a few seconds of silence, he exhaled loud and long. Leaning on his right elbow, he looked over at me.

"Aw, come on, Elena. You know that you have had my heart since we were nine years old," he said teasing eyes.

I smiled, instantly recalling the memory.

Eight years earlier, my family had moved from our villa in Tuscany to Firenze for my father's work as a banker. Arriving to the city, I knew no one beyond my own siblings. One day, when I was nine years old, I decided to explore the unfamiliar city that I was now to call home.

My mother was pregnant with my youngest sister, Carmelita, and had been keeping to her bed during most of the day. Sneaking out of the house during to day, I headed to the nearest market. I remember being awestruck by the amount of people crammed into one street. I was amazed by the busyness and constant energy around me. Every sense of my body was being overwhelmed. The smells of fish, flowers, and bread flooded my nostrils and caused my stomach to growl.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment to savor the feeling and suddenly a pain in my hip brought me back to reality. My eyes snapped open to see the crate beside me spill an abundance of apples and oranges. I squealed, trying to not trip and embarrass myself further. The crowd around me did not take a second look at me and I shyly, bent down to try to somehow herd to runaway fruit.

"I certainly hope that you are planning to pay for those," I heard a booming voice come from above.

I looked up from my crouching position, squinting against the sunlight to see the most massive man I had ever seen in my entire life. My jaw dropped, and I squeaked, "_Perdono_?" (pardon)

"My fruit. It is damaged. _Rovinato! Non va bene!_" He yelled, raising his arms in the air. (Ruined. No good)

"I-I-I…" I stammered, trying to gather as much of the loose fruit as I could in my small arms.

"You WILL pay for them, _monello_," he glared down at me, placing his hands on his wide-set hips. (brat)

"Leave her alone, Sergio!" I heard a voice from behind me.

I spun around to see a boy, about my age, dressed nobly in a scarlet tunic. He had the darkest eyes I had every seen. Those eyes were narrowed, and he stood with his hip cocked, arms crossed, as though he owned all of Italia, itself.

"What do you want, Auditore? This is none of your affair, _ragazzo_!" The big man, Sergio, I assumed, spat back. (boy)

"You heard me," he walked closer, picking up a stray apple. "Your damn fruit is fine, and you know it. It is the same quality it always is. You know you are simply ripping off everyone anyway, _maiale_. Besides, it was an accident." (pig)

The boy shoved the fruit in Sergio's face with a cocked eyebrow and a challenging gaze. The big man's eyebrows remained drawn together. "She ruined my merchandise," he muttered through ground teeth.

"It was an accident," the boy countered, unwavering. Throwing the apple into the, now half-empty, crate, he continued, "Go bully someone else."

Sergio looked from me back to the boy several times. I sat in my crouched position, with a slacked jaw and wide eyes, fearing the worst. I was going to get a boy killed. This man was going to snap the boy's neck and then mine.

"Just put it all back_. Velocemente_!" he spoke, waving his hand in the air and walking over to his other stall of food. (quickly)

The boy turned to me with an adorable smile and an open hand, "You should probably walk with your eyes open next time."

I released my breath, that I had apparently been holding, and fumbled with the fruit in my hands, managing to grasp his own.

"Grazie," I mumbled, as we both continued to pick up the rest of the fruit and toss it in the crate.

He simply nodded, and wiped his hands on his trousers with a smirk. "Do you always walk with your eyes closed?" he asked, with his teasing eyes.

My cheeks heated and I wiped my own hands on my skirt, "No."

"What were you doing?" he asked, tossing the final bunch of oranges into the crate.

I sighed, tucking my unruly hair behind my ears. "I was… concentrating."

"On what?" he asked, coming beside me. I heard him chomp into an apple. I glanced over to see him looking over his shoulder with a smirk at Sergio's obliviousness to his sly trickery.

I rolled my eyes at his pestering questions and started to walk toward home. Quite frankly, I was incredibly embarrassed, and I regretted ever leaving home in the first place. My heart dropped to see that he was still walking beside me.

"On what?" he asked once more, louder this time.

"On the market! The smells!" I exclaimed, waving my hands above my head.

"Why on earth would you want to concentrate on that, _manichino_?!" (dummy)

Huffing loudly, I continued walking faster. "If you must know, I enjoy writing. And I… wanted to remember every detail of today to write about."

"What's so special about today?" he asked, struggling to keep up with my near-running pace.

Giving up on losing the boy's company, I slowed down leaning against the wall of a building, trying to regain my breath. I looked up to see him with his arms crossed and those dark, gorgeous eyes with a curious glint. He had a crooked smirk on his face and never took his eyes off of me.

"It is my first day in Firenze. My new home." I finally muttered.

After a few seconds of silence, the boy stuck out his hand with a grin.

"Welcome to my city. I'm Ezio Auditore. And you are?"

I looked from his hand, up to his face_. His city? What a strange boy, _I thought to myself.

"Elena," I mumbled, shaking his hand. "Elena Arconato".

"Well then, Elena Arconato. I am quite certain that we shall see more of each other. Because, quite frankly, you intrigue me," he replied. "And I am sure that I will capture your heart as you have captured mine today."

He gave me a broad smile, showing white teeth, and one adorable dimple. Taking an orange from his back pocket, he tossed it to me with a wink.

I remember staring after him with a gaping mouth, and shaking my head at the prospect of ever seeing the boy ever again. I couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

**Sorry for the Super short and shallow starting chapter.**

**I have already written the next two chapters and they will be up REALLY soon!**

**I promise it gets more exciting! :)**

**Please leave comments and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks so much for reading, and I hope to hear from you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two!**

**Once I introduce the background of the families, then the juicy parts will come!**

**Thanks for reading and please leave comments!**

* * *

Not only were Giovanni Auditore and my father both bankers, but the children of our families were very close to age. Our families quickly became close, and all of Firenze knew that the Auditore and Arconato families were strong allies. One family could not be mentioned in a sentence without the other. We were inseparable. Guiliano, the eldest of my family, was the exact age of Federico, the eldest of the Auditore family. Ezio and I were born a mere three months apart. My younger sister, Rosa, was only a few weeks younger than Claudia Auditore, and our other similarly-aged siblings continued down the line.

Despite my first impression of Ezio as an annoying, strange, arrogant, rude hoodlum, we became closer than I could have imagined. Guiliano, Federico, Ezio, and I were inseparable during our youth. We ran the streets at night, giving the local guards quite a chase, and us a thrill. Although I was the only girl in our little gang, I never considered myself different from the boys. Much to my mother's horror, I would wear trousers throughout the streets and participate in each of the activities as though I were not an upper class noblewoman.

I preferred Ezio's company to any other person in Firenze. We understood each other perfectly. He taught me how to swim, and I helped him with our school work. We teased each other constantly and always found the perfect excuse to run off together. Late at night, we would sneak out of our windows and meet on the roof of my father's bank. There was a perfect crook in the ceiling where we would lounge for hours, counting the stars.

As we grew older, my mother succeeded in dragging me into womanhood. I spent my days indoors with her learning how to become a proper woman/wife. Since I was the first daughter of the Arconato family, I was expected to marry well. Instead of running the streets free and wild, I now sat in my parlor or accepted dining invitations for the coming week. The only chance I would receive to venture outdoors, was the weekly shopping trip to the market.

The boys had grown as well. Federico and Guiliano both obtained jobs at the family banks, and Ezio helped his father often. Although we did not go on our childish adventures anymore, our families still visited each other like clockwork. And when we did, the four of us would be just as mischievous as we were in our youth. Our families got along famously.

The Auditore brothers were known around Firenze as the most rebellious and handsome young men. When we went walking through the market, the boys never failed to turn each and every head of girls that ranged from fourteen through thirty. I paid no notice to their appearances when we were younger. It wasn't until my sixteenth birthday that I noticed how handsome they had grown. Federcio's hair was a light brown that was just long enough to bring attention to his defined cheekbones. His eyes were the color of wheat, and his smile sent girls' hearts a-flutter. Ezio was a darker, more mysterious version of his older brother. His near-black hair matched his eyes that had darkened with his age. The eyes that had once been the color of caramel had deepened to the shade of dark chocolate. Both of the brothers' shoulders had broadened and voices deepened.

It was during my sixteenth year that my feelings toward Ezio started to change. I saw him in a whole new light. His whole character had developed into something I was continually drawn to. I found myself gazing into his eyes over the supper table. Every time he smiled, my heart began an unusually flutter of excitement. Especially when that smile was directed at me. I also felt a new pang of jealousy when hearing about his "conquests" with other girls… and there were many. Ezio was known to be somewhat of a womanizer, but I held my feelings at bay. I knew that as long as we were close enough friends, some day he might see me as I see him.

It was also the year that I had turned sixteen that Federico had begun to be friendlier to me. He would always escort me to the next dinner, save me a spot at the table, and would always claim my hand for the first dance of any evening. I thought nothing of it at the time, but my mother pounced on the opportunity. She insisted that I start improving my appearance with new dresses and a new curlier hairstyle.

"Mother! Why do you insist that I buy so many new dresses?" I asked her, wide-eyed at the price that the tailor had spoken.

"_Fidati di me_, it will be worth it," was her reply. (trust me)

"What will be worth what?"

"Federcio," she said, simply, as she paid the tailor with a smile. Thrusting a package into my arms and ushering me toward our home, she explained.

"Federico Auditore is the least rebellious of the Auditore family and has already secured a job at his father's bank. Imagine finally connecting our families. Not only that, but he is in love with you."

I remember stopping dead in my tracks, air not coming easily.

"_Quello che hai detto_?" I breathed. ( What did you say?)

She rolled her eyes at me, and tugged on my elbow. "Come, Elena. You mustn't simply stop in the middle of the street. We are almost home."

I allowed her to drag me all the way home and up to my bedroom where I finally plopped the massive package onto my bed.

"Mother…" I started, trying to think of the correct words. "What makes you think that…"

"Maria told me." She replied as she began unfolding one of several new gowns.

"M-M-Mrs. Auditore told you that… Federico was in love with me?"

"Yes. She did." She began laying the new dresses on the back of my vanity table whilst humming.

I simply sat on my windowsill, trying to grasp what had been spoken.

My mother looked over with an exasperated sigh. "Come now, Elena. You can not tell me that you have not suspected it at all. You could not have been completely oblivious, _cara._" (darling)

I continued to stare at the floor. My mind fluttered aimlessly throughout the last few months.

"Elena. Really, dear. I thought that you would be pleased. Federico has been your companion for such a long time. You two would be perfectly pleasant together," she continued, smoothing out the enchanting fabrics with a tune floating through her lips.

"Mother," I croaked. "Has he… Made an offer?"

"Oh, no. Not yet, _cara._ That is why we must take extra care with your appearance from now on."

I finally looked up, and grabbed one of the dresses that she held in her hand.

"I do not love him," I spoke. It sounded more like a plea.

She looked down with an annoyed glance.

"Elena, love will follow marriage. Soon you two will become perfectly fond of each other._ Questo e perfecto_." (This is perfect) She exclaimed, tugging a violet and gold dress from my grasp.

Suddenly Ezio's face popped into my mind. Ezio. What would become of Ezio? He would become… my brother. Ezio; my brother. No, I could not do it. I could not accept Federcio.

But I did.

I snapped back into reality when a loud noise startled me. I was back on the balcony with Ezio. I looked around to see him with that smug, curious gaze of his. Apparently he had snapped his fingers in front of my face to pull me out of my daze.

"Where were you this time, Elena?" he asked with a sigh.

"I… I was nowhere. I just…" I stammered, fidgeting with my sleeve.

"Wedding jitters," he spoke. I could not decide if it was a statement or a question. I looked over at him, but I could not read his expression. I also had not realized how close our faces had become.

"Ezio… I," I started to croak.

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed from behind us.

I let out a squeal and spun around to see Federico and Guiliano emerging from the Auditore home.

"We are about to start another game of Primiera, and I have beaten poor Federico far too many times without an audience to witness my victory and his humiliation," Guiliano, chuckled grabbing me by the elbow.

"I'm truly sorry_, fratello_. I just… do not feel up to playing tonight," I replied, trying to claim my arm. (Brother)

"_Sciocchezze_. You always love a good game of Primiera," Federico spoke up, coming to gently take my other arm. (Nonsense)

He dipped his head and whispered into my ear, "Besides I am in dire need of a good luck charm, and I cannot imagine a charm more lovely than you."

My cheeks heated, as I forced a small smile. As he led us through the door to the main parlor where the rest of the families remained, I glanced behind us only once to see Ezio's dark eyes narrowed at Federico's back.

When he saw my gaze, he quickly returned to his charming, amusing self and sent me a wink.

This caused me to lose my footing and I felt the stairs beneath my feet disappear, and I most un-ladylikely flailed my arms like a bird trying to grasp for something sturdy.

* * *

**The story is a bit slow right now, but not to worry! It shall speed up soon!**

**Thank you for reading and feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3.**

**Thank you to all of my followers and reviewers! This story is becoming more and more fun to compose!**

**Bear with me if it seems a bit slow.**

* * *

After Federico grasped my elbows and kept me from embarrassing myself further, I muttered a small thank you and we continued to the main parlor where the rest of the families resided.

My mother and Maria Auditore stood together, discussing a new painter that Maria had discovered. A man named Leonardo DaVinci who was trying to make a name for himself in Firenze. They were examining a new painting that Maria had purchased from the painter himself.

My father and Giovianni Auditore sat adjacent to them next to the window, each with a glass of wine, discussing another banking issue that bored everyone else in the room. Regardless of the rather dull subject, they each had a glint in their eyes and were deeply engrossed in the conversation.

Rosa and Claudia sat together on the sofa, examining their sketches for the next Carnivale season. Even though the event was several months away, the girls wasted no time brainstorming about colors, patterns, and textures of their costumes.

The youngest children sat in a circle on the rug playing their usual game of marbles. Petruccio Auditore, my younger brother Pietro, and the youngest of my siblings, Carmelita, were each determined in their overly-competitive game.

As we entered the parlor, Rosa and Claudia immediately clamored to me.

"Elena! Claudia has the most splendid idea!" Rosa exclaimed, pulling on my sleeve. Her wide blue eyes were shimmering and her adorable dark hair curled perfectly around her shoulders.

"It is quite brilliant. I cannot disagree with my own intelligence," Claudia, smiled revealing her own excitement, as she took my other arm.

"We can dress to match each other for Carnivale! You, me, and Claudia. We can all dress in complementing colors and feathers. Oh, isn't it brilliant?!" Rosa gushed, looking over to a nodding and equally excited Claudia.

It was hard to focus on what they were chattering about. Whether my mind was in shambles after Ezio's wink and my near disaster on the stairs, or their adorable excitement over such a minimal subject, I could not decide.

"Yes, I suppose," I replied with a small smile.

"We were thinking purple and gold. _Che ne pensate_?" Claudia said, waiting with wide eyes for my reaction. (what do you think?)

"It sounds lovely," I said simply.

Rosa and Claudia both squealed, causing everyone in the room to glance our way.

"What about me?!" Carmelita objected, straying from her marble game.

"You are too young." Rosa replied, in a gentle manner.

"I am eight years old!" She countered, standing with her hands placed firmly on her small hips. Her caramel hair brought out the boldness in her eyes as she continued, "That's a year older than I was last year."

The men, who started to make their way over to the table for a game of Primiera, all chuckled.

"You will be excellent in arithmetic, _dolce uno,_" Ezio said, giving her hair a toss on his way across the room. (Sweet one)

She crinkled her nose immediately after her hair being fussed with, but quickly recovered with a grin that would outshine the sun itself at his compliment.

"Yes, I will," she relied, tossing her nose in the air at him. "Perhaps I will even replace Padre as a banker!"

My father's rich laughter sounded across the room as he set down his wine glass.

"We shall see, _il mio piccolo angelo_," he said, standing with his arms opening to her. (my little angel)

She quickly jumped into his embrace with a giggle. I found myself smiling at the unwavering affection my father had for his children. I looked over at mother who was shaking her head with a smile that matched my own. My gaze wandered over to the table where the men were beginning their game. Each of them focused on the cards in their hand, except Ezio. My breath caught when I found his gaze focused only on me.

As the evening grew late, and the eyelids of the younger children grew droopy and heavy, my parents announced that we needed to be heading home, much to my relief.

We stood at the front door saying our goodbyes with hugs and kisses on each cheek when Federico grasped my hand and pulled me quickly down the hallway, behind the staircase where we were out of sight for the time being.

I stood in front of him, a little out of breath at the spontaneity of the situation.

He seemed to be thinking very hard about what to say, as he opened his mouth several times but no words came out.

"I enjoyed this evening," I said simply.

His light brown eyes widened and he said quickly, "Yes. Me too. Anzi." (indeed)

I bit my lower lip, looking over my shoulder at the rest of the families still at the door.

"Elena," he started, looking at the ground.

"Yes?"

"_Merda. Perche e cosi difficile_," he muttered, running his hands through his hair. (Shit. Why is this so hard?)

Not knowing what to say, I widened my eyes, dreading what was to come next.

"My mother has been pestering me for weeks to do this," he muttered to the ground, then raising his eyes to meet mine. "I know that we… agreed to our engagement months ago, but I never presented you with a ring…"

He opened his hand to reveal a beautiful golden band with a simple, but enchanting, emerald crowned in the center.

My breath didn't come very easily, and I simply stood there staring at his hand.

He cleared his throat, and asked softly, "Can I have your hand?"

I blinked several times, and looked up with a shaky smile.

"Yes. Yes. Of course. Mi dispiace. I suppose I just… It's beautiful." (I'm sorry)

I presented my left hand, slightly shaking. I willed it to stop shaking, as well as my cheeks to cool.

The ring fit perfectly. Federico continued to hold my hand after he had already put the ring on.

He looked up into my eyes, still holding my hand in both of his.

"It matches your eyes," he whispered.

I tried to choke out a reply, until Federico suddenly lifted my hand to his lips. Not waiting for a response, he simply led me by the elbow back to the front door.

I looked at the floor trying to imagine a life with him. Perhaps I could be happy.

Mother could be right. I could grow to love him. I could. I could. I'm sure I could.

I looked up and stopped in my tracks. Ezio's dark eyes captured mine as he waited at the door. There was a commotion around us, the adults still chatting, the children whining, but his eyes never wavered from mine.

My knees felt wobbly, and I reached my other hand over on top of Federico's for fear of falling.

"Are you alright?" Federico asked beside me.

"No. I mean yes. Si. Just a little tired. I assure you, I'm quite alright," I replied, softly, never straying from Ezio's eyes.

Despite my objections, I knew then and there, that I was not "quite alright".

I was doomed.

* * *

**Oh, boy! **

**More tension between Elena and Ezio!**

**Sigh… if only we could look into his eyes. I am quite sure that they look like chocolate.**

**Rich, delectable, dark, chocolate.**

**Please review! I reply to everyone because I really do appreciate the support.**

**Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

**Thank you again to ALL of my followers and reviewers. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**This chapter occurs the same night as the previous chapter.**

**Enjoy and please share your thoughts!**

* * *

Hugging Rosa goodnight with a smile, I shut my bedroom door. It would never cease to amaze me how quickly she was growing. She was still slightly girlish, but that made her adorable personality even more appealing. No wonder she was so sought after. At fifteen years old, she seemed to have more men swarming around her this season than I ever did.

Heaving a sigh, I sat in front of my vanity mirror and started to unpin my hair. Many people over the years had complimented me on becoming a lovely young woman who was not plain at all. I did not necessarily agree with them. I thought I was very plain indeed. Especially when I stood next to Rosa, whose beauty shone as bright as her bubbly personality. Despite her beauty, I had never been jealous of her. She preferred the life of a lady; sitting with my mother in parlors, chatting about the latest fashion. I was perfectly happy in the corner, scribbling the next line to my current poem. I always dreamed of a life larger than this one. Larger than simply waiting around to get married.

After removing all of the pins, I started to reach for my comb, but hesitated, eying my reflection.

My olive skin was much darker than most women my age due to my wild and free childhood in Tuscany. My hair refused to cooperate in any way. The dark as night curls truly did curl in every way imaginable. But I learned, after some time, that the longer it grew, the tamer it became. So the dark ebony waves fell well past my elbows.

I turned my face each way, noting my slightly too large nose, and unnoticeable cheek bones. It was true that my teeth were perfectly fine, but not the best. I found my appearance very plain indeed. The only feature remotely noticeable were my eyes. A deep emerald green that was surrounded by dark lashes. My father always called them the "jewels of his own heart". Surprisingly enough, I was the only child who received my own father's deep green, piercing eyes. My other siblings received my mother's soft blue eyes, except for Carmelita whose eyes did, indeed, resemble caramel.

I sighed and proceeded to run the comb through my hair wondering how my hair would be done for the wedding.

The wedding. Closing my eyes tightly shut, I tried to close away the thought as well. Only two months away, and I still hadn't grown used to the idea.

Suddenly I heard a tapping on my window. Opening my eyes, I jerked my head, craning my neck to hear it once more.

My heart leapt as another tic on the window confirmed my hopes.

Trying to suppress a large smile and bubble of hope, I flew over and open the window, glancing down to see him in the exact spot I had pictured.

There he stood next to our street lamp pole across the alley from my room. Connecting our gazes, he turned and tied a small crimson strip of fabric as was our signal. As he looked back up to me to confirm, I could see the earnestness in his gaze. I let out a girlish giggle that sounded far too much like Rosa, and nodded.

My heart did a flip when his face broke out into a full out grin as he turned and walked away.

Still smiling to myself, I closed the window and rushed over to snatch some hairpins. Luckily he had come before I had undressed, but I couldn't' simply leave all of my hair down. Too improper. My mother would scold me for a week.

My fingers were shaking so frantically, I could barely stick one pin in.

_What is the matter with me?_ I frowned as I tried again.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that it had been so long since we had done this; since he had tied that ribbon. It had been so long since he had summoned me. _119 days to be precise, but who is counting?_

Huffing in frustration, I managed to jab a final pin in, and I stepped back to examine my work.

I had only managed to somehow pin half of my hair, but it would have to do.

My hair was far too stubborn, and I had little patience anyway. Especially when it came to my appearance. My mother usually took control.

Considering it was a cool night, I snatched my cream cloak, which I used more like a shawl, and blew out the candle next to my door.

Quietly and carefully, I managed to shut my door and continue down the hall. My parents' bedroom was in the opposite direction of the stairs, so as long as the majority of my siblings were even partially asleep, I should have been fine.

I had managed to make it all the way down the stairs and into the main foyer when the front door opened in front of me. I let out a squeal before I clamped my hands over my mouth.

Guiliano widened his eyes at me and put a finger to his lips.

We both sent a glance upstairs, and he quietly closed the door.

"Where are you going?" Guiliano whispered, coming closer to me.

"Nowhere. I just… _Attendere_, where were you?" I countered, eyeing his disheveled hair and clothes. (wait)

He hesitated, and his gaze dropped to the floor while he brought a hand to scratch his neck. After softly clearing his throat, he replied, "With Claudia."

I furrowed my brow, and almost choked on my own saliva.

"As in… Claudia Auditore?" I managed to ask with wide eyes.

He slowly glanced up and I saw a most unbelievably splendid sight. My oldest brother, Guiliano Arconato, for the first time in his twenty years of life, was actually blushing.

"Si," he muttered.

My jaw dropped as my wide mouth slowly turned into a smile. If it were even possible, his cheeks grew even brighter.

"You and Claudia?" I breathed. "Since when?"

"Just a few weeks. Aw, Elena. _Credetemi. _We didn't even do anything." (believe me)

I raised my eyebrows and pointedly looked at his hair and wrinkled clothing.

"_Sicuro_." (Sure)

"We didn't! I swear. You know me, Elena. We were only messing around." At his own words, his eyes flew to the ground once more.

I would have busted laughing out loud if I were permitted to make noise.

"Anyway," his gaze flew back up. "Where are you going?"

I cleared my throat and readjusted me shawl.

"Out," I replied, lifting my chin.

He crossed his arms and leaned back on the door with a soft thud.

"With whom?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I don't see why that matters."

"It does to me. You are going out with him aren't you?"

"It is a male, if that's what you are implying."

"Federico."

I tightened my lips and with a firm nod I spoke, a little too quickly, "Yes. That's him."

I inwardly groaned. _That's him?!_ Dear God. Could I have sounded more ridiculous?

"No, it's not." Guiliano looked every bit the role of the older brother as his eyes narrowed.

After a long silence, I looked up at him. Suddenly he blinked and his eyes widened before he dropped his arms and leaned off of the door.

"Ezio. You are meeting Ezio."

It was my turn to clear my throat as I fiddled with my sleeve.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Elena," he finally spoke.

My gaze flew back up to his. "He is my best friend, Guiliano. You know that."

"And Federico is my best friend," he countered.

"And my fiancé."

"Yes," he walked closer. "Your fiancé."

After more silence, I took a deep breath and spoke, eying his appearance once more.

"You keep your mouth shut about tonight, and so will I."

His lips twitched, and he broke into a smile.

Shaking his head, he muttered, "You sure are my little sister."

Smiling in return, I stood on my toes and pecked him on the cheek. "I sure am."

As I started to turn the door handle, he said, "You are going with your hair like that? It looks horrible. _Come al solito_." (Like usual)

I looked over my shoulder to see a grin that matched my own.

"_Zitto e andare a letto_." (Shut up and go to bed)

With another snort of laughter, he made his way upstairs as I closed the door and walked into the night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**The next chapter is going to be a good one. I can already tell :)**

**Feel free to leave any comments!**


End file.
